Hellboy: Cherry Blossoms
by AngelicKennedy
Summary: Nuada's P.O.V: Everyone is telling Nuada that he is lonely. Abe is trying his best to get him to find someone. Nuada doesn't want to admit it. During an attack in the lower subway, he'll find something that he's been waiting for. update! 2/14/09
1. Loneliness

****

Note: It you see mistakes. I'm sorry but I type like _really_ fast and never watch what I'm doing... :)

Updated Note: I know it doesn't show that I updated when I did. But if u see (20) then it's been updated.

**Reader Note: If I haven't added anything since u read it. I'm sorry. I have to share the damn computer with my sister and she stays on my-space 4ever! Because I usually make my Chapter long...So I'll get to it eventually. O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Loneliness**

Ever since I gave up the crown and restored balance to the world. My life has changed dramatically. Nuala has gone and married Abe, the fish man. Red and Liz had their baby twins and nothing has happened to me yet. Wow, how irritating. No one will understand how I'm feeling. Abe tells me that I'm _lonely_. As if! I was alone for _centuries_! I can't be lonely. Ha! As if he knows me that well. Who cares if he touches you he _learns_ more about you. Big _fucking_ deal!

Annoying little guppy.

I pushed my long white hair over my shoulder and grunted. I wiped away the water that was running down my pale white skin. My black lips curled back in anger. Anger washed through my body as the shower washed my skin. I stared off into the running water and slowly closed my eyes.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

_Time to work_...

I quickly turned off the water, stepped out the shower, and quickly got dressed. I flipped my wet hair over my shoulder and opened the door. Red and Abe were already around the corner.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"There's been an attack in the lower subway at the north side of town." Abe explained as usual. We started to gear up as we continued to talk.

"What kind of an attack?"

"Same old..._same old_..." Red muttered.

I grabbed my sphere and walked past them. "Well, let's get going."

We continued to walk down the narrow hallway. I didn't have anything to say, so, it was quiet the whole time. But I can tell by Abe's expression that he had something to say. I already had an idea of what he was going to say. Its always the same thing. Always talking me into finding a woman. God, it's like he doesn't get the point.

We all hopped into the van and it took off. Abe stared at me as the car drove on. I didn't like that. "_What_? Quit staring at me.."

"Nuada, you should go out and find a nice woman." he said.

"With this again..." I muttered. "I'm fine and leave it alone!"

"But you seem unhappy all the time. You can tell us, you don't have to hide everything from us." he assured. "We're your friends--"

"Then _leave it alone_!" I yelled.

Abe flinched back and looked down. Red looked at me and glared. "He's only trying to help you _stubborn ass_! Don't treat him like that. Sure he's a smart-ass but he's _our _smart-ass!"

"_Hey_!" Abe shouted.

My eyes narrowed away and I tuned them out. Holding my anger inside, I stared at the floor. The rest of the drive was silent. I could careless if anyone talked. As we arrived at the lower subway. I could hear a bunch of yelling and screaming. The fight was still fresh. I clench my weapon as we made our way in to the narrow archway. The screaming got louder. I turned the corner and there it was.

A huge werewolf.

No it was a pack of them surrounding the citizens. Their snarling and grunting was louder then the subway itself. Red was by my side less then a minute. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"We shall..." I laughed.

We turned the corner and Red shouted: "Hey Ugly! Over here!"

One of them turn and snarled. It must have been the pack leader because once it turned the others followed. Red pulled out his gun and smiled. "It's game time!" Suddenly the leader jumped and the other scattered. The pack started after the civilians. Both Abe and I went after them as Red took care of the leader. All I could hear was his laughing as we turned the corner.

The wolves were fast. Abe could barely keep up with them._ Hell_, he could barely keep up with me. All of a sudden there was a loud scream. I stopped and turned around. My eyes widened as a woman laid on the ground and a werewolf stood above her. Snarling and growling over her body. I turned back and sprinted toward her. My sphere emerged and leaped. The blade cut through the animal's neck and kill him instantly. The corpse fell to the ground. I stared at for a moment and turned to the woman. Her brown eyes were wide and as I kneel down to her. "Are you hurt?"

My hands trialed down her thigh and farther up until she pulled back in pain. I suddenly felt warm liquid under my finger tips. I pulled back and saw the oozing red blood running down her chest. I looked back up to her and she was out cold. I quickly picked her up and ran with her in my arms. She let out a whimper and I held her closer. I ran up the steps and saw Abe coming back down.

"_ABE_!" I shouted for him.

He turned, "Nuada...?! What is it?!" His huge black eyes widen. "Oh..._my_..."

"We have to help her." I yelled. "She'll bleed to death!"

"Um..."

"ABE!"

"W-where is Red?"

"I don't know! Remember we left him with the pack leader!" I yelled.

"Oh, and I thank you for that!" Red muttered from behind us. We turned and he smiled. "Who this?"

"Nuada found her wounded--"

"She was about to get attacked..." I interrupted. I turned to Abe. "Can you help her?"

"Yes. We have to get back to headquarters quickly!" he explained.

We quickly headed toward the van and hopped in. Her breathing started to become more harsh and unsteady. I looked at Abe. "What's happening to her...?!"

Abe rose up and grabbed my hand, "You're going to have to put pressure on the wound for the blood to slow down." he instructed.

"I don't want to hurt her..."

"It's the only way."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Slowly my hand found her wound and pressed down. She screamed in pain. Red liquid ran down down my white flesh. I held her closer to my chest. Her dark red hair brushed up against my chin. She smelled wonderful. Unexpectedly her arm wrapped around my neck. Pulling herself closer to me. With that her breathing slowed and the blood slowed down. She quickly claimed down. I looked at Abe and Red. They both smiled. Why were the smiling?

The car stopped and I placed the girl in Abe's care. I watched them until Abe disappeared off into another room. Red followed me until we were sitting in Abe's room. I stared off in the bookcases.

"Hey, the girl was a _real_ looker..." Red muttered. "How old do you think she is? Sixteen? Seventeen? No, probably _eighteen_? Yup, that_ has_ to be her age!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That girl you saved, _duh_..."

I slipped off my shirt. "I was only helping her. _Nothing more_..."

"That's not what it seemed like in the van."

"What?"

"You two were all over each other."

I glared at him, "I was helping her _blood_--"

"Loser says _what_!" Red said.

"What?" I suddenly thought for a second. "Damn you...!"

I got up and walked through the doors. I could still hear him laughing in the other room. I smiled and walked down the hall. I opened the door to my room and throw the bloody shirt on the floor. I sat on the bed and sighed deeply. I could still smell her. She must have been in cresol amount of pain. Was she bitten by the monster? Her wound was pretty deep. Even if she was harmed, what caused it to happen? Why did the attack happen?

I pressed the pillow against my head and sighed. Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Nuada, she's okay. You can see her now." Abe said at the other side of the door. I rapidly sat up and opened the door. He smiled and walked me to the room where she was recovering. For some reason, I was nervous.

"She was a little jumpy when she regained consciousness. But she's claim now." Abe explained. "She somewhat of a runaway."

"Runaway…?"

"I touched her and I saw that she's running away from something." he added.

"What was the wound?"

"The wolf's claws dung into her chest. She's lucky that you found her or she would have been dead."

I looked at him and he opened the door. There she was. Her eyes were closed and she was lying very still. I hurried my pace and was by her side. Her head twitched and her eyes opened slowly. But she suddenly dozed off again. I smiled and turned to Abe. "I'll let her rest." I walked passed Abe.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Angelic." he said. "Doesn't that mean angel goddess?"

"Yes it does…"

"It's a beautiful name for a pretty young girl…"

I turned and gazed at her on more time. She was quite exquisite. I looked away and smiled as I left the room.

* * *

Red kept me up half of the night. He started to drink a few beers and suddenly got Liz yelling at him. It was funny on my part. It's always funny when Liz yells at him. But she's scary when she's on fire. Literally. I was laughing so hard when he went back to his room with Liz. So I stayed with Abe and Nuala in their room. We talked for awhile until they headed off for bed.

I left the room and started to walk down the hall. For some odd reason my mind told me that I was being followed. I walked down the hall and immediately hid. Less than a second the girl came out and started looking around. Quietly I came out and stood behind her.

"You shouldn't be walking around."

She screamed and spun around. Her beautiful brown eyes widened as she looked at me. Her hands lay at her chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Unexpectedly she moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest. She was silent but her face only showed kindness in it. Her body was warm against mine. I suddenly pulled back. She looked at me. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

She smiled.

"I'm Angelic. What's your name." she asked. I was surprised how her voice was gentle and kind. I moved closer to her.

I knelled down and kissed her hand. "I'm Prince Nuada but you can just call me Nuada. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I looked back up to her and her face was pink. She was blushing, how cute. She giggled and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one."

I smiled. "I'm just glad your alright…"

She stared at me for a moment and smiled. What was she thinking about? She seemed to be enjoying herself. I liked how her cheek would turned pink as she laughed.

What was this feeling I was getting?

"So you're not human are you...?" she asked.

"No..." I laughed.

We walked down to my room and I opened the door. Surprisingly she came in with me and sat at the edge of the bed. Suddenly I noticed something on her right side. I looked for a moment and it seemed to be a tattoo of a pink cherry blossom. The design came up from the edge of her pants. So it probably was a _bigger_ tattoo. I couldn't stop staring at it. Before I new it she pulled her shirt a little down to cover it. "I'm-I'm sorry for staring...!" I turned my head away.

"Don't worry about it." she smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking. When did you get that tattoo." I asked.

"I was born with it." she sighed.

"_Really_...?"

"No one believes me. But it's true I was born with this mark..." she sighed and continued. "My mother use to call me Sakura when I was younger, it meant cherry blossom in Japanese. It was my last name before my family died..."

"Died? How'd they pass away...?" I asked, as I sat next to her.

"I'd--I'd rather _not_ talk about it..."

"I understand..."

She laid down and curled up. I turned to her and she blushed. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen." she answered.

"Wow, you're young!"

"I know..."

I laid down next to her and she suddenly snuggled closer to me. Her head laid on my chest. I didn't move. I just stood still as I felt her gentle breathing. Slowly I felt her lose consciousness and drift off to sleep. Her shoulders slowly unease and her body relaxed. My heart was racing as she whispered my name. I looked down to her and she was still sleeping. She must have been dreaming. I pushed her dark red hair away from her face and smiled as I gazed at her light skin. She was so beautiful when she slept in my arms. I was scared to even move. I didn't want to wake her. So, I remained still until I slowly began to drift to sleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. Angelic was gone. I jumped off the bed and scanned the room. She wasn't there. I threw on some new clothes on and nearly slammed the door open. The hall was as busy as ever. I sprinted down the hall, not minding the people in front of me. I pushed through the people and finally turned the corner. Then slammed the door open to Abe's room. He was floating around in the fish tank. Before I walked over to him, I scaned his room. _Nothing_. I charged over to the glass and tapped it. He turned and swam closer.

"Good morning, Nuada--"

"Where's the girl?!"

"I thought she was with you--" I left before he could finish. I walked down to Red's room and opened the door. Liz sat on the bed as she bottle feed one of the twins. Red was over on the other side holding the other one. But he was asleep.

"Liz, did you see the girl by any chance?" I asked.

"You mean the one from last night?"

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't but I'll keep an eye out for you..."

"_Thanks_..."

I turned around and left the room. I shut the door and walked down the hall. When I turned the corner Abe came to me. "Why are in such a hurry…?"

"She left and I'm going to go find her."

"Wait? What?!"

Abe suddenly grabbed my arm and we suddenly stood still. He let go and smiled. What does he know?

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"You like her don't you?" he asked.

I glared at him, "SHUT UP!"

"You do!" he cheered.

I turned away from him and walked down the hall. I didn't have time for him. I had to go find Angelic. I snatched my sphere and continued to walk but he appeared next to me. "I'm going with you." He said. I looked at him and nodded.

We made our way out the building. The rain hit us as we came out. I looked around and stepped out. Ever since I attack New York City everyone is fully aware of us. So it's okay to come out now. I walked down the street as they people gawked. I scanned the crowds and suddenly saw her. She was wearing a jacket with the hood over her face. But I knew it was her already. She was making her way in the subway. I pushed through the crowd and followed her immediately. She keeps looking around. So I stayed hidden in the crowd until she started again.

"Is that her?" Abe asked.

"Shh!"

I walked ahead and entered the subway. Surprisingly no one was inside I couldn't believe that. I peered over the corner and there she was. Her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to gloomily then ever. She wasn't like this at all. I watched her as she stepped closer and closer to the subway. I suddenly heard it coming. She was getting too close. It was coming and she was getting closer to it. Before I knew it, I ran after her and grabbed her by the waist before she got to the edge of the platform. She screamed and tried to get free but my grasp was set. I pulled her until I spun her around and slapped her across the face. She stopped and looked to the ground.

"What the _**hell **_are you doing?!" I yelled.

She remained still. I placed a hand on her aching face. I lifted her chin and made her face me. Tears streamed down her face. "Nuada…?" she choked.

"Angelic…"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried. "Nuada, I'm sorry—" I pulled her face up once more and slowly lean forward. Our lips touched. Her soft lips rested on mine. Our tongue entwined as I pulled her closer to deepen our kiss. Her wet hair brushed against my chin, it drove me crazy. I quickly pulled away and we both gasped for air. She blushed as I wrapped around her again.

"I think I'm falling in love with you..." the word just came out.

Unexpectedly she pulled away. Her eyes were suddenly pale. "Don't..." she trailed off. I moved closer to her but she backed up.

"Angelic...?"

"...Don't say that!" she screamed.

I grabbed her hand and held her close. She laid her head on my chest. Her tears increased as she held onto me. I kissed her forehead, holding her closer. Suddenly something warm fell from my eyes. I wiped my cheek.

A tear.

I was...crying?

She looked up and smiled. Slowly her hadns rose and wiped my tears away. I placed my hand over hers and continued to cry my heart out for her.

"Nuada, what am I going to do with you...?" she laughed.

I chuckled and got serious, "Stay with me..."

"What...?"

"Please, stay with me..." I repeated.

She pulled away but I didn't let her go. I wasn't going to let go of her any longer.

"There's something you're hiding from me isn't there?" I asked. I looked at her and she looked over my shoulder. "What is it?" I looked back and saw Abe. I forgot he was here. Abe left us and we headed for somewhere more private. We ended up at a Hotel. As soon as we got to our room, she was suddenly silent. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and she had her head down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"D-don't look at me!" she hissed, as she turned away. I pulled her toward me and reviled her face. It was paler than before. Her brown eye were now bright blue. Almost glowing. Then I saw them. Her fangs...

She was a Vampire...


	2. The Truth

****

Reader Note: If I haven't added anything since u read it. I'm sorry. I have to share the damn computer with my sister and she stays on my-space 4ever! Because I usually make my Chapter long...So I'll get to it eventually. O.O

**Note: It you see mistakes. I'm sorry but I type like _really_ fast and never watch what I'm doing... :)**

**Updated Note: I know it doesn't show that I updated when I did. But if u see (20) then it's been updated. Sorry this chapter it so short... (")**

**XXX Note: Lemon is up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

"You're a _Vampire_...?"

She was silent. Only hold her chest continuing to breathe heavily. She moved away as I tired to touch her. With impeccable speed, she was already at the other side of the suite. I followed her as she moved away. Every time I'd get closer, she'd just move away. One tackle after another, I pinned her to the bed. She closed her eyes shut and made a hissing sound. I held her down with as much force as I could. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_No_! S-stop! I don't _want_ to hurt you!" she growled.

"Claim down!" I yelled.

She stopped moving around and looked at me. Her eyes were full of hunger. I leaned closer and kisser her soft lips. Slowly she stopped and kissed me back. Her hand slipped to my lower back. I could feel her claws run down my skin. It made me shiver.

"Nuada..." she mumbled.

"Yes, my love...?"

Her glowing blue eyes started at me. My fingers rubbed the side of her face. She kissed my hand and suddenly pulled away. I know she needs blood but I don't have human blood. She made a low purring noise as I thought. Slowly I removed my shirt and her eyes flickered toward me.

"Nuada...?"

"I don't have human blood but I can't stand by and see you crumble..." I grabbed her hand and wrapped them around me. Her chin rested on my shoulder, still breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. All of a sudden I felt a shock of pain as she bit down. I held her closer. She drank my blood but it felt wonderful. When her fangs left my flesh, I felt faint. I looked at her and she was back to normal.

"Thank you."

I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled. Slowly pushing her down to the bed and kissing her neck. She moaned and licked my wound. It stung but she made it feel right.

MY hand slipped under her shirt and fondled her breasts. I played with her ecert nipple and she clung to me. My other hand reached under her skirt and rubbed her womanhood. Her legs buckled. So I leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth opened and our tongues tangled together. Quickly I thrusted a finger into her core. She gasped against my lips. I felt my self getting hard. My fingers thrusted into her a few times until she was wet. I quickly pulled off her clothes and mine.

Her face was flustered. I leaned forward and leveled my lips to her ear. "Are you ready...?" I asked.

"Yes, my prince..."

Slowly I slipped my member into her hot core. She closed her eyes and gasped.

Was I hurting her?

"You okay...?"

"Yeah..." she whispered back. Her eyes were full of lust and passion. So I knew she wasn't lying.

Carefully, I rocked back and forth. Her hands clung to my back as I moved in and out of her. Her moans grew louder as I quickened my pace. Harder I pushed, the more her pleasure grew. My excitement grew ever so strongly as she screamed my name.

This woman was driving mr crazy!

I gently slipped her nipple in my mouth and sucked. She screamed in pleasure. While I thrusted into her, I could feel her coming for me.

"Nuada,_ uh_...I going to--_AH_!"

"Oh, yes...come for me my love!"

I rolled over so she was on top. She started to move up and down. It felt great! I didn't want her to stop. She gasped really loud and I felt her cum pouring down my cock. Soon after I released. She moaned and slid off.

Both of us were breathing so hard, was couldn't stop. She smiled and gently lay her head on my chest. Quickling I slipped the cover over us.

"I love you, Nuada..." she whispered.

"I love you, too..."

I held her hand to my chest. Slowly her breathing slowed and she relaxed. I wrapped my arms around her bare skin. I felt her slip in slumber. She made a purring noise as she slept.

It was cute.

I listened to her hear beat. I thought Vampires didn't have hearts? I only paid attention to her rhythm. Wondering how she came to be what she was. Where she came form? I lifted the blanket and locked upon her tattoo. It went farther down than I expected. Down to her thigh. I sighed and recovered her. Wrapping my arms around her once more. I fell into a quick slumber as I listened to her heart beat.

* * *

A loud hissing sound awoke me. My head snapped down to the bed and then next to me. She was gone. Not _AGAIN_! I refuse to let her go again. I quickly sat up and stopped. Angelic entered the room--_still bare_. She was by my side less than a second.

"Nuada...are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled,"Oh, it's nothing..."

I moved over and lifted the blanket to get her to sit next to me. She laughed and snuggled next to me.

"How did my blood taste...?" I asked.

"It was like..." she paused. "It was sweeter than normanl blood." She lay her chest on mine and faced me. I smiled and ran my fingers through her lovely hair.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since 1780."

My eyes widened. "1780?! Then you're--"

"I'm 228 years-old."

"Tell me everything..."

She held o to me tighter. Then took a deep breath and sighed. "It all happened in London in the year 1780..."


	3. Vampires

****

Note: It you see mistakes. I'm sorry but I type like _really_ fast and never watch what I'm doing... :)

**Updated Note: I know it doesn't show that I updated when I did. But if u see (20)**

**Reader Note: If u have seen** Interview With The Vampire **I took some stuff from it...**

**XXX Note: Yeah there's a Leom...HAHAHA LouieXAngelic**

**Reader Note: If I haven't added anything since u read it. I'm sorry. I have to share the damn computer with my sister and she stays on my-space 4ever! Because I usually make my Chapter long...So I'll get to it eventually. O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vampires **

**Angelic's P.O.V**

The year October 31, 1780. I was 17-years-old when I lost my family. My brothers died in the war and my parents were murdered. But I already died inside. I would have gladly died along with them. I was tired and foolish as any girl would be. My hair was down to my neck, never growing. Small figure. I always wore men clothes. Everywhere I went people would mock me. I wished everyday I would die. That's what I wanted. Death. I wanted to die and never return to this pitiful earth. Never to return to the damn people. Day by day, my heart would fade. My very existence on the world was fading away.

But on day when I walked past an abandon boat. Everything seemed to be too quiet. There was no one there. I moved closer and there was more silence. Other than the waves, it was awfully quiet. I laid down near the dock and closed my eyes for a moment.

Unexpectedly I was grabbed violently and bitten in the neck. My hands started to beat the attacker until I felt myself being lifted from the ground and into the air. His fang unpeirced me and he looker at me. With pain running through my body I used the last of my strenght to look at my attacker. He was beautiful. Pale skin, blue eyes, and long blond hair.

His bloody lips grinned and said. "Had _enough_...?" With that he let go and I hurled into the cool water.

For days I swam. Finally getting to the surface--still in pain. I suddenly realized I ended up, I was at the graves of my family. I turned and gazed at my final sunrise, turning to orange and finally to purple. I spent hours in the darkness I praying to the graves of my family members.

"Giving all farewells...?" A voice called out but before I could turn his fangs sunk into my flesh. All my screaming did nothing foe me,.

When he pulled away, shocks of pain hit my body. Until warm liquid touched my tongue, the pain grew. Slowly my mortal side was dieing in me. The pain was unbearable. Bit by bit the pain went away.

When I rose he was there by my side. Holding a pail to my face. Showing me my face. My hair was longer and my skin was smooth and pale. My body matured as well. My eyes were brighter. Of a hunter.

I was a beautiful Vampire.

"What a beauty..." he whispered.He quickly took me and placed mt in a coffin. He told his name was, Lestal and said he'll be waiting for me. Days past and I awoke with a hunger I never had before. We hunted for the first time. He quickly seduced a woman and drank her blood. She was still alive when I got to her.

"Take her blood..." Lestal told me. "Release that hunger..." I slowly bit into her neck as Lestal bit into her wrist. I drank her sweet blood and quickly stopped.

"I will not take her life..."

"Already done..." he dropped her. "Dead as a door nail. Always stop before the heart dies. We can never drink after the heart stops. It's bad."

After that I didn't want to harm another being again ever again. Lestat told me that drink blood from rodents could help if your stuck on a ship for days at a time. But the blood tasted horrible but to me it was better than taking another life. So, I feasted on rats and animals. Lestat was growing tired of my stance as a vampire. One night he brought over a pair women home one night. I watched him seduce them. After killing one, he cut the others wrist and poured her blood into a glass then handed it over to me.

"Drink it. _Pretend_ it's wine."

I glared at him. "_No_."

I suddenly heard a whimper. The woman was still alive. I walked around and saw how much blood she was covered in. I tried not to breath. I looked away. He lifted the glass to me and I smacked it out of his hand. "She's not dead yet. Finish what you started!"

"Take her and end her _suffering_!"

"_NO_!"

"Feed! Listen to your hunger, Angelic--"

"Stop _it_!"

The smell of her blood wasn't making it easier. Her cries for help were making it worse. I looked around and held my breath. Lestat hissed and sank his fangs into her neck.

I ran out the house before he could grab me. I ran down the streets of London, grabbing rats and drink their blood. Rain poured down as I walked through the ally. All of a sudden, I heard a faint cry. I looked around and saw a little girl. I walked near the cabin where she sat. She was pretty young girl. As I entered she turned to me and sobbed. "Mama left and never came back..." She suddenly clung to me and sobbed harder. I looked around and sunk my fangs into her neck. Her sweet blood coursed through my veins. It was wonderful.

"Oh, well done. This calls for a _celebration_!" Lestat cheered.

I turned around and he stood in the doorway. Smiling and chucking. I laid the child down on the bed and placed my head in my hands. Lestat danced around the room and cheered. I quickly ran out. With regret washing over my body, I sat quietly in the dark ally way. I stayed there still listening how the child's heart beat sounded like. How her blood tasted.

"All I have to do to find you is follow the corpses of dead rats."

I looked up at Lestat; in such anger that I wanted to kill him. Completely soaked in the rain, it helped me from showing my tears. He moved closer to me ran his fingers down my face. I slapped it way.

"I have a present for you..." he smiled but I stayed still. "Come _please_..."

I rolled my eyes and followed him back to the mansion.

As I walked in Louie greeted me. Luis is another vampire that Lestat created. He was the opposed of Lestal. He was like me in so many ways. He was my first love. Lestat led us to a bedroom. I immediately saw what was laying in the bed.

The girl.

"I-I thought I killed her...?"

Lestat walked over to her and woke her. "Bella, wake up..." he whispered gently. Slowly her green eyes opened and she looked over to him. He lifted his hand but I grabbed it.

"No!"

"You want her to die then...?"

I let go and walked to the other side of the room. Louie grabbed my hand. I watched Lestat cut his wrist and feed her his blood. She drank until she started to scream in pain. I clung to Louie and ran my hand through his long brown hair as she screamed in pain but I couldn't turn away fro her. Slowly her red hair turn into cruels and she skin turned snow white. I she rose up and said, "I want some more..."

I couldn't bare to look at Lestal as he brought a maid in. Killing her instantly so Bella could drink the blood. I tore my eyes away. Louie held me close and placed his hand on my head. After she drank she asked, "Where's mama?"

Lestat pointed at Louie and I said, "There's your _loving_ parents..."

She smiled and ran to us. She clung to mine and Louie's legs. "Mama and Papa!" I glared at him and hissed.

"You bastard!"

"One _happy_ family..."

As years pasted, she remain as an immortal child. Never growing. I love her and would have given my life for her. She would sleep in mine or Louie's coffin. Twirling her little fingers around my hair. Until the day came when she asked for her own. But now and then she'd crawl back to either mine or Louie's coffin.Even though she was a child, she was a fierce killer. She and Lestat would take out whole families. The years went by as I remained happy. We headed into America, my America.

Lestat compiled about the blood tasting awful. I paid no mind to him. I quickly grew tried of him. Wanting to him but deep down I couldn't. In a sick twisted way he was like a brother.One night I glared at him as he placed Bella into her coffin. He turned to me and smiled. I quickly went to the other room. Moving around in a stupid in dress irritated me. I ripped it off and grew angry. "_DAMN IT_!"

"Why so serious?"

I spun around and saw Lestat standing behind me. I covered my body with my arms. "_Get out_!"

"Oh, you're so mean..."

"_GET OUT_!"

He smiled and ran his fingers down my bare back. I slapped him across the face. Unexpectedly her snatched me and I screamed.

"Get your hands _off_her!!" Louie yelled as he grabbed me and spun me around so he was in front of me. Guarding me. Lestat wasn't having it. He lunged toward us. Louie pushed me out the way and told me to grab Bella. To run. I hesitated.

"_ANGELIC HURRY_!"

I nodded and grabbed her out of her coffin. I suddenly started to smell smoke. Smoke cover the rooms, I couldn't waste time and get dressed so I ran with Bella. My bare skin shivered as I ran out the door. Looking back the house was in flames. "_LOUIE_!" I ran down the street and came to a halt as Louie called for me. I quickly turned and he wrapped a coat over me. We ran ran down to the docks hand and hand. We watched as the house caught on flames. We boarded a boat. I was terrified if Lestat would spring out from the waters below like a monster.

* * *

We arrived in France soon after. Beautiful city. I adored the building and clothes. Everything was perfect. I had Louie and Bella. That's all I ever needed. I would bend to their every need and desire.

For years we searched for our kind. One night one found us.

On night after Bella was put to sleep, Louie and I went out for a walk. We walked down a narrow street. Slowly feeling like I was being followed. I turned around and there stood a woman only in black. Long black hair and pale skin. Louie tighten his hand around mine. He stepping in front of me and talked to the mysterious woman.

"Vampires." she smiled. Reviling her pearl white fangs.

My heart jumped, "I knew their were more of us out there!"

Louie didn't seem to thrilled as I was. I looked over to the woman and back to Louie. His expression was cold as ever. What was going through his mind? We talked to the vampire, Christie, and found out that she is the oldest vampire in the world. She was 400 years old. Louie was barely there. _Hell_, I was barley there. Christie told us to meet her later that night.

We came to a large building at the far side of town. Bella held my hand as we entered. It was a theater? People were getting seated. We sat a balcony at the top. Bella sat with Louie and he wrapped hi arm around mine. The show was dark. I could tell all the actors and actresses were vampires. The show continued until I heard a scream of a woman. I looked down at the stage and they were chasing a woman around the stage. There was no way she could be in the act. Not by the way she was acting. The woman screamed for her life but know one seemed to notice that she wasn't in the act.

I leaned closer. Louie looked at me and had the same expression I had. Bella held onto Louie's hand as the Vampires fed on her blood. The crowd was claim as ever. My fangs gritted against my lips. Blood slipped out the side of my mouth. I didn't care, it would heal in less than a second.

"_Fiends_..."

As soon as the people began to leave. We were pulled aside and met the Vampires. There were more than I imagined. Bella held on to me as Louie and I spoke to Christie. I viewed all of glares going to Bella. I glared back. Showing them my fangs. Christie told me it was forbidden to make a Vampire to young.

"I don't give a _damn_. She's is _my_ daughter! _MINE_!" I snarled.

"Can't go against your kind!" Spat another Vampire with long purple hair.

I glared into her golden eyes. Her lips curled in a evil grin. Furious how this vampire will tell me what I have to do. I wanted to kill her right then and there. However, I stayed claim and collected. I pushed passed the row of Vampires and left the building.

* * *

"Angelic...?" Louie said.

I looked over the balcony and sighed heavily. He came to my side and kissed my neck. I looked at him and he smiled. He turned me over and started to kiss my neck. I moaned lightly. His hands rose and wrapped around the back of my neck. My leg clung to his leg and he pulled me closer. In an instant we were on the bed. In a secede room that Louie made. I've never been in it before. He unraveled my bow in the back of my dress and I slipped off his shirt.

I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair. He smiled, reviling his fangs. He leaned closer and whispered, "Clear your mind."

"Louie..."

Slowly slipped my dress off and gazed upon my body. I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the off. Completely nude, we stared off into each others eyes. His fingers rubbed my chin. "Are you ready, my love?"

I smiled, "Yes, I know it's going to hurt a little..."

He leaned down and kissed my chest. His body slowly arched and moved closer to me. His kissed moved up to my neck. "I love you..." Slowly but carefully his member ripped through my core. Agony ripped through me, I clung to his chest. I threw my head back and hissed. Louie stayed still for a moment and looked at me lovingly.

"You alright?"

"Yes, the pain is gone."

His eyes closed and thrusted forward. I gasped loudly. I could feel him feeling every inch of my core. Harder and faster his cock slid into my core. My pleasure roared, as did his. I leaned forward and Louie hit harder. Our fangs bared and we hissed. With our moans filling the air, we kissed. Our tongues danced together. He playfully bit my lip and laughed. I flipped us over and road him hard. I lean backward and pushed harder down on his dick. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling himself closer. I placed my hands on his face and rocked faster. He gasped against my chest.

I quickly pushed him down and leaned closer. His arms wrapped around me as I thrusted. We spun around again and he slipped my nipple into his mouth. My back arched up as he slipped it between his teeth and gently slipped his tongue across. I gasped as I came for him. He threw his head back and came after me. He slipped off and kiss my lips. Then turned and got dressed.

"Thank you Louie." I whispered as I slipped my dress on.

"My pleasure!" he said sarcastically.

I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me once more but only to be snatched away from me. I looked around as I was violently pulled and saw the faces of the vampire of the theater. I heard Bella scream. I turned and they had her. I turned to wrench myself away but they kicked me in the gut.They dragged us back to the theater. Violently throwing me down the stairs. I tumbled and rapidly hit the wall below. Louie grabbed my arm and helped my up. He tucked Bella up his arm as she trembled.

"Where is Christie?! She wouldn't stand for this!" I snarled.

The Purple headed vampire placed her hand on my face. "Death for the other. But put this one in the box for entirety. Only her scream will morn her."

With that I was taken away from them. I screamed for them and Christie. But nothing changed. The vampires threw me into a iron coffin and bolted it shut. They banged on it as I screamed.

* * *

Hours pass. Banging and screaming did nothing for me. They placed me in the coffin upside down and left me. I lay there hoping the others are alright. Until I heard more banging on the outside. More like prying. My heart jumped as I felt the coffin hit the ground. Then is slammed open. I was Christie's face and grew angry.

"Where is Bella and Louie?!"

She looked away, "I-I can't help them..."

I pushed passed her and ran through the narrow halls. I heard her screaming for me. Not to see. But I ignored her. I ran through and archway and found a dungeon that was open. I walked and looked around. I quickly turned away as to what I saw. My heat felt like it had stopped. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the ash corpses of Bella and Louie. I lightly ran my fingers pass Bella and Louie's cheek but only to feel it crumble out my hands. Dust rose up and flew pass me.

Anger ran through me as I stepped out. Christie sat upon the steps; with her head in her knees. The other vampires were in the narrow hallway. My eyes glowed in anger and my fangs clenched together.

"Angelic, leave here." Christie ordered as she grabbed a hold on my arm. I glared at her and back to the Vampire responsible.

She grinned.

I left and never came back...


	4. Betrayal

**Updated Note: I know it doesn't show that I updated when I did. But if u see (20)**

**Note: It you see mistakes. I'm sorry but I type like _really_ fast and never watch what I'm doing... :)**

**Reader Note: Some Characters are from** Interview With The Vampire 

**Reader Note: If I haven't added anything since u read it. I'm sorry. I have to share the damn computer with my sister and she stays on my-space 4ever! Because I usually make my Chapter long...So I'll get to it eventually. O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

Angelic sighed deeply and placed her head in her hands. I placed my arms around her shoulder and she cried softly. I pulled her closer and she cried deeply.

"I'm sorry..." she choked. "It's hard to talk about it..."

"I know..." I comforted her.

"For years I've searched for answers and always come up short." she pushed her hand away and looked at me. "That's why I ran away from you. I have to continue to search--"

"What for?"

"I'm going to kill the vampire that killed my family."

I wrapped my arms around her again. She placed her head on my bare chest. Her breathing slowed and she sighed deeply. Her lips brushed against my nipple. I shivered. My hands slipped down to her lower back. She grinned and laughed. We kissed and picked off were we left off last night.

My arms cradled her as we walked down the street. She laughed as I gently nibbled on her neck. Everyone stared at us, but I could careless. Her hand wrapped around mine. Unexpectedly she froze. I looked at her face; it was blank until her eye glowed bright blue. Anger washed over her face. She glared forward and she wrenched away from my arms. Her speed was incredible.

I barley had her in my arms and now she took off _again_.

I ran down the street as fast as I could. Pushing through the crowd. People blocked my way but I managed to get through. My head snapped back and forth.

There she was.

Frozen.

Her eyes were fierce. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight. Rain fell down upon her; soaking her to the core. I ran to her, "Angelic! What is it--?" then I saw her. Long purple curls, pale skin, and golden eyes.

"Oh, why if it isn't Angelic..." she giggled. Angelic hissed loudly and she laughed, "_Ooh_ scary...!"

"You killed my family! Now I'll have the pleasure of ripping your throat out!" she snarled.

"Why waste your time on me when you can be with Louie...?"

"L-Louie...?"

Angelic's expression went blank. Fury in her eyes disappeared but turned back in an instant. "You can't fool me! Louie died along side Bella! _BY YOUR HAND_!!"

"Yes, it's true. I kill the snot-nose kid..." she paused. "But I killed another vampire that didn't follow my orders. So he took Louie's place in death.

What is going on? So this vampire didn't kill Louie as she thought? What the hell is going on here?

"You _BITCH_!!" Angelic charged forward.

"Angelic _ENOUGH_!!" a voice called from behind me. Angelic froze and turned around. A man came out from behind me. Long dark brown hair, pale skin, and light green eyes. He wore all black. By the way Angelic froze; this must be Louie.

"Louie...?"

I plunged forward and pulled Angelic toward my chest. Anger rose through my veins as she look at him the way she did. I quickly stood in front of him with her in my arms. Louie snarled, "Get away from my wife!"

I didn't move. The anger wouldn't let me and the love for her couldn't. "No one will take her from me." I said coldly. I held my stance as he came closer. Angelic tensed up. I held her close.

"Get off her you fiend!" he hissed.

"NO!"

"S-stop it!"

Angelic pushed away from me and ran passed Louie. She ran down the street and suddenly disappeared from my sight. I stepped forward but Louie placed his hand in front of me. "Leave her alone. She is my wife and mine alone."

"I love her..."

"Listen to me. She's mine. If you come anywhere near her..." he pushed me to the ground. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

He turned and ran for her. I tried to follow but my legs would not move. I forced the tears to stay back but the betrayal of them came through. I stayed in the rain; letting my tears fall from me face. My heart was splitting in two. I threw my head back and screamed with all my might. I turned away and head back to the headquarters. Running as I got inside. Wet to the core, I walked through the narrow hallway to Abe's room. Quickly slamming the door open. Making Nuala and Abe jump. Nuala placed a book down and came over to me.

"Brother you're soaked...?!"

My legs gave out and I came crashing to the floor.

* * *

I dreamt of her. Rolling with me in the bed in lust. Passion over flowing. As I gently kiss her, she would lightly moan. Twisting and turning in the night. Wishing so much that's it will come true. For her to be with me once more. Lovely as she could ever be. Hoping she would be here; laying on my chest. Gently twirling her fingers through my colorless hair like before. Safely tucked in my arms only to be ripped my grasp as reality hit me as I awoke. It's been week, maybe months, after she she'd come back to me. Only to come to the bitter taste to the truth.

I gazed at the blank ceiling. My eyes worn out from the tears. The aching of my muscles and the pain at my back said it all. I pressed my head against the pillow. My eyes searched for her delicate pale skin, dark red hair, and her gentle eyes. Only to find myself empty handed. My heart cracked every minute, every second of my pitiful life.

A soft knock echoed on my door. I lifted my head slightly as Nuala entered with Abe. Concerned looks set upon their faces. I closed my eyes and groaned. Wishing they'd go away. All I wanted was to be alone. However, they came to my bedside. Nuala grabbed a hold of my hand and her brow creased.

"Nuada's in pain. Both Physical and mental..." she sighed at Abe.

"_No shit_..." I muttered.

Nuala placed her hand on my forehead. I was too tired to move her. My eyes closed and I took in a large amount of air. She moved away and looked at Abe.

"What?" my lips quivered.

Abe stepped forward. "We've found her, Nuada..."

"Angelic...? Where is she?!" I jumped up.

"Listen Nuada. Angelic is badly hurt." Nuala explained. "We found her in the sewers, bruised and hurt. She has large amounts of cuts and bruises. She's dying Nuada..."

My heart jumped. "Where is she now...?"

"In the infirmary like before..." Abe sighed.

I jumped out of bed and ran for the lab. however, painfully slamming into Red on my down there. I brushed it off and continued on my way. Red, Abe, and Nuala followed.

I _had_ to see her.

I nearly tripped over as I looked at her broken body. I know she could heal quickly but it seemed to be working slowly. Her face was brusied, her left eye was black, and bandages wrapped around parts of her body. Then _it_ hit me. I leaned close to her and brought her mouth close toward my neck.

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" Red yelled.

"I gave her my blood before and she healed quickly." I explained as I looked down into her swollen eyes. She didn't move. Tears streamed down my face. My heart raced as she lay there unmoving. "Come on, Angelic. Wake up..."

"Please wake up. Drink my blood and you'll feel better, but you _need_ to get up..." I choked on the last word. "_Please_..."

Nothing...

"Abe, can you connect her to IV with a blood bag?" I asked, laying her down gently.

"S-sure..." he rushed over and threw a blood bag on the rack and pricks her arm.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to her. The blood seemed to be working. She was breathing a little. I was scared to touch her. Slowly I wrapped my fingers between hers. Everyone watched. She still didn't move. Silence covered the room. My eyes were on her the whole time; never looking away. "Angelic, I love you..."

"She'll be fine..." called out a voice. I turned around and saw a woman standing in front of the door. Long black hair and pale skin.

"Christie...?"

"Yes, I am Christie."

"What happened to her?!" I asked.

She let out a big sigh, "Louie..."

"Louie did this?!"

"He's gotten out of control since he left to Sara..." She sighed. "She's corrupted his mind. Leaving him with anger and hate."

"Why did he hurt her!?" He doesn't have--"

"He doesn't know any better!" she yelled.

"_BULLSHIT_!!" I raise my voice. "He should know when he's beating the shit out of a woman! More importantly his so called _WIFE_!" I glared into her eyes and she looked down. I was making sure she wasn't here to finish the job. My hand still held on to Angelic's.

"We're not here to kill her." a man came around the corner. Blond hair, pall skin, and blue eyes. That's the man that tried to rape Angelic, I just know it.

"My name is Lestat--"

"I know who you are." I stood up. "You tried to rape Angelic!" I glared at him and he closed his eyes as I yelled.

"If I--"

"You two have a lot of nerve coming here!" I snarled.

"We want to help..." Christie pleaded.

"Look how much you've helped! Christie! Angelic lost her family. But suddenly finds out Louie is still alive! Oh, but, he's trying to kill her!! You've both done enough to her life!"

"Nuada, calm down." Liz grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Why should I?!" I hissed.

"Nuada..."

I turned and saw her brown eyes looking at me. I went to her side. "Angelic, are you okay now?"

"Where am I?"

"Headquarters." Abe said.

She blinked and turned her head. Her eyes widened as she faced them. She held my hand tighter. "W-what are they doing here?! I thought Lestat was dead! Louie killed him!"

"I lived on rats for centuries. It's amazing of what they could do for you..." he smiled.

He walked toward her and she tenses up. He uncurled his sleeve and cut a tiny piece of his wrist. I grabbed his hand immediately. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Giving her strenght..."

"_I_ can do it!"

"Have you ever thought that_ your_ blood made her _weak_!" he yelled back.

My hand let go. My body froze completely. Could it be me? Was I also to blame? Am I killing her? Lestat lifted his hand over her lips. She sucked on his wrist until red trickles came down her lips. I couldn't bare to watch. No, it was hard to watch. I turned away and walked out. Anger still coursed through my body. All I wanted was to get my hands on Louie and kill him myself.

"Nuada!" Christie called out my name.

I turned, "_What_?!"

"Don't do something you'll regret!" she whispered.

"I'm not going to _regret_ anything!" I laughed.

"Nuada, please clam down and think this through--"

I slammed my fist against the wall; leaving a huge crack. "I _will not_ let him get away for what he's done! He's going to pay for what he's done to her! He's going to wish he _never_ met me!"

"Nuada..."

I spun around and there she was. Angelic limped toward me but began to fall. I moved forward and caught her in my arms. Lestat came from behind her. "Angelic you shouldn't be up..." he knelt down and tried to grab her but I slapped his hands away.

"N-Nuada..." she whispered.

"I'm here. What is it, my love?"

"I'm going with you..."

* * *

I watched Angelic struggle out of her clothes and into a dress. She slipped on a long a pair of long black gloves and a black dress. It was short to the upper thigh and reached down to her left ankle. Then pair of platform shoes on. She stood tall even-though she was in pain. Her body was still bruised. I couldn't believe that she did before.

Was I really my blood?

"Nuada...?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble..." she sighed.

"It's-It's okay..." I smiled.

"No, it's not." she placed her shaking hands upon my face. "I hurt you deeply and I'm sorry..."

"Marry me."

"What?!" she opened her eyes wide.

I held her hands gently in mine, "Marry me, Angelic..."

"Nuada, I--"

Unexpectedly Lestat barged in; almost panicing. His pale blue eyes were wide and his fangs bared. Angelic looked over and gasped. "Lestat what's wrong?"

"It's Louie..." he gasped.

Angelic sprinted forward; I quickly followed. I ran for her and quickly grabbed her arm. "Get on my back."

"But I--"

"I know you're still in a huge amount of pain and it doesn't help if you push yourself." I explained while bending down. She climbed onto my back. I spirited through the halls. Her body was burning up. Even her breathing was heavy.

"Angelic...?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"Do you still love Louie?" she stayed quiet. I knew I shouldn't have asked but I want to know. I love her so much, I want to confess my heart for her. I want to be with her forever.

I sighed, "Is my blood killing you?"

Silence.

"Answer me please!"

"N-no..." she paused, "It only weakened my powers. It'll wear off in a few hours or so..."

My body felt numb. I just kept running down the hall as the yelling grew louder. It sounded like Louie and it also sounded like Abe was trying to reason with him. Stupid Abe. Even I knew that wouldn't work. Angelic's breath got heavier. I stopped and looked around. Now I was closed enough to her them.

"Give her back NOW!!" Louie screamed.

"Please clam down--"

"_CALM DOWN _!?!" he snarled. "Give me my wife back and I won't have to kill you!! he wrapped his arm around Abe's neck and pulled him upward. I charged out from behind the corner.

"_**HEY**_!!" I yelled.

Louie let go of Abe's neck and looked at me; setting his eyes on Angelic. She slumped against the wall as I put her down. She was only staring at him.

"Louie...?"

"Angelic..." Louie's voice suddenly turned to a gentle tone.

I stepped in front of her, "Back away from her!!"

Louie slammed me against the wall and placed his hand on my throat. Angelic snarled and charged into Louie's chest. The impact released me from his grasp and sent me crashing into the wall. I slammed to the floor; watching Angelic with Louie. She looked like she was dancing as she fought against him. He suddenly cupped her face. I struggle to me spear. Unexpectedly she bit into his neck. My eyes widened. But he didn't show any pain at all. He only wrapped his arms around her; moaning.

I couldn't watch but I couldn't pull away.

Angelic's wounds disappeared all at once. She quickly pulled away and snarled. He head looked past Louie. I tried to look but he was in the way. I looked closely at her back; something was sprouting from her shoulders. Unexpectedly huge black wings sprang out and spread wide across the hall; they nearly touched the walls. She hissed loudly. I staggered to stand up but leaned against the wall. I stretched out my arm and yelled her name. She turned, quickly pushing away from Louie. Blood trickled down my black lips as I fell to the ground.

Some of my ribs must be broken.

Why am I so weak?

Wait it must have been Louie slammed me against the wall. He must have used all his might for the impact. Thank god Nuala can no longer feel my pain.

Angelic came to my side as I hacked up yellow blood. I felt her hands on my chest; I looked up. Her eyes were glowing bright blue. "Abe, help Nuada!"

Everything started to get fuzzy. I was having a hard time staying concious. All I could hear was her voice:

"It's going to be alright..."

* * *

My heart started to beat slowly now. My body felt numb but I couldn't tell where I was. It was still too fuzzy. I couldn't remember what happened after I blacked out.

I tried looking around; I quickly froze.

Lestat sat across from me with his arms crossed. "What do you want Lestat?"

"It's amazing how_ we _vampires can turn from_ good_ to _evil_. However, Angelic, on the other hand; is different. She has the will power to change and control things. She's such a sweet girl; she should never deserved _this_ much pain..." he explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"That vampire that you saw. The female; is the evilest vampire alive." he stood up and sighed. "...she's Angelic's sister."

"What?!"

"I've tried to keep her away from Sara for centuries. Until that night--"

"When you tired to rape her?" I hissed.

Lestat smiled and shook his head. "Sara was jealous." he continued. "Jealous of the way I kept her and made her into an immortal."

"S-she loved you? Didn't she...?" I asked looking up at him.

Lestat stood still, "Yes. Sara has loved me for centuries. But I had to leave her."

"Did you love her...?"

He turned toward me, "I do love her but not what she's become now."

"So, this war started because of love and hate relationship between you and Sara?!" I asked angrily.

"Yes..."

I narrowed my eyes away from him and groaned. Lestat sighed once more and sat back down.

Then it hit me.

"Where's Angelic?"

"She's with Nuala."

I pulled the covers away and walked out. Lestat was right behind me. I ignored him and walked over to the hall where Abe's room is. Slowly walking in; everyone turned to me. Angelic was at the top of the stairs with Nuala. She turned and gasped. Kicking her heels, she jumped down to me.

It was beautiful.

"Nuada!" she wrapped her arms around me; shivering as she did. Her head buried in my chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine my love."

She sniffled, "I'm so sorry..." I placed my hand on her cheek. She looked up and sobbed. "Nuada, why do you forgive me so...?"

"I love you too much to hate you."

She lean forward and kissed me. I pulled her closer to deepen out kiss. Quickly she pulled away while narrowing her eyes to the floor. I placed my hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I have to kill Louie...don't I?" she asked slowly looking up to Lestat.

"You have to kill him. It's the only way." he explained. "Louie has been living in hatred for centuries now. You know as well as I do that he's out of control, Angelic. He has to be stopped. You know that."

Christie place her hand on Angelic's shoulder, "You're the only one that can do it..."

A tear streamed down her face. "I don't think I can..."

Everyone went quiet. I looked around and everyone looked down. Even Red and Abe were silent.

What a shocker.

Why are they telling her this? She can't do this. She can't. That's someone she loved. How can they asked her this?

Lestat crossed his arms and looked at her with a glare. "It's the only way for this to end."

I glared at them all. They all seemed so _calm_ about this. How can they?!

Angelic placed her hand over her chest. She quivered and turned around; now her back was toward me. I wrapped my around around her from behind. I held her close.

"I can't do it..." she mumbled.

"You have the power to end this!" Christie looked at me. "Nuada's been through so much to be loved by you. Don't you want him to be happy with you. Do you want to be happy again...?"

I blushed.

"Nuada loves you. I can tell." Lestat smiled.

Angelic slight moved her head and kissed my arms. I kissed her head and rocked her back and forth. "I can't do this...on my own." she choked. I held her tighter.

"Don't worry. We'll help you. All of us."

"R-really...?"

I glared at Lestat. "Yeah."


	5. Surprise

**Updated Note: I know it doesn't show that I updated when I did. But if u see (20)**

**Note: It you see mistakes. I'm sorry but I type like _really_ fast and never watch what I'm doing... :)**

**Reader Note: Some Characters are from** Interview With The Vampire 

**Reader Note: If I haven't added anything since u read it. I'm sorry. I have to share the damn computer with my sister and she stays on my-space 4ever! Because I usually make my Chapters long...So I'll get to it eventually. O.O**

**Lemon: Yeah, there's one. It's kinda funny! Hee hee...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

We didn't leave because the sun was still out. I guess it would be difficult to be in the sun. Since there are three vampires with us now. I almost forgot that the sun was deadly to them. That's how Angelic lost Bella. I wish I could change everything so she'd be happy again. I know she's been in pain for years. Even now, finding out that Louie_ is_ alive but now he wants to _kill_ her.

She must be in hell...

"Nuada...?"

"Huh?!" I turned to Angelic and she smiled weakly.

"Can you help me out here with..." she pointed at the ribbons of her corset.

"Y-yeah..." I wrapped my fingers around the ribbon and carefully hooked them in the holes. I blushed as I did. I pulled it and tied it tightly together. She gasped and blew out a large amount of air.

"The torture it finally over..." she joked.

I looked upon her dress. A blood-red corset and black gown. She looked so beautiful.

"What?"

I shook me head, "N-nothing."

She place her hand on my cheek. Her brown eyes glistened. "You're so beautiful..." I whispered. She blushed cutely. I kissed her hand abd looked into her eyes. She smiled back and narrowed her eyes toward my bare chest.

"Do you always walk around shirtless...?" she asked sarcastically.

I laughed. "I love you so much..."

She creased her brow and hissed. I looked at her glowing eyes. "Do you need to feed?!"

"No..."

"Are you okay...?"

"In a way..." she laughed.

"What's wrong..." I asked concerned.

She pressed her body against mine. "I don't know but I want you so _badly _right now..." she licked her lips and pressed her hand against my pants. I quickly blushed.

"Take me, Nuada."

"Didn't you just struggle to get that on?" I laughed nervously.

She smiled back as she rubbed my pants. I squeezed her as and kissed her neck. She gasped against my ear. Slowly I slipped my hand under her skirt; damn she was so wet. I circled my finger around her wet lips. She whimpered with pleasure. I pushed her down to the bed and slipped in her deeper. She arched back; moaning loudly. I pulled out and leveled my lips at her wet core. My tongue dipped in. She was so good. So sweet and rich. I sucked harder and longer. She screamed my name countless times. Before I stopped; she orgasms.

Unexpectedly she jumped on me; quickly pulling down my pants, until my hard member sprang out. Slowly she intied her correst and her breats popped out. I smiled and quickly pushed her down. However, I flipped her over so her behind arched up. I tore her panties off and slid into her. The harder I thrusted, the more she hissed. She was so tight. I can't bare it. She flipped her head back and panted. My hands started to wonder her body.

Unexpectedly there was a knock on the door. _Thank God_ it was locked.

"Uh...Nuada...?"

It was Abe.

_Perfect_...

"What?!"

I pulled out and flipped her over; then slipped into her core again. She moaned lightly.

"Could Lestat and I have a word with Angelic...?" he asked outside of the door.

"We're kind of busy now! Come back later!" I managed to get the words out of my mouth as she flipped us over. She was on top of me now. I looked up at her glowing eyes. She bounced harder and faster every time she moved. It felt so great. She lean forward and laid on my chest as I moved my hips with hers.

"A-Angelic, if you move like that I'm going to--"

Too late.

I released inside her. She gasped into my eye as she did too. We slid to our sides and stared into each others eyes. Laughing.

* * *

When we managed to pull ourselves together; we headed for Abe's room to find out what he wanted Angelic for. She tied the front of her corset as she blushes sheepishly. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry..." she blushed.

"Don't be."

"I didn't come on too strong...?"

"You kidding? I loved it. Don't worry about it at all."

I kissed her forehead. Lestat popped out from the corner and laughed to himself. I glared at him as Abe cam out with a nerves smile. I wouldn't doubt that he touched the door and saw what was going on.

Sorry Abe...

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Angelic asked moving forward.

"Remember when you bit Louie...?" he asked quickly.

"Yes. Why?"

"When you did so. You sprouted wings. Is that some part to your powers...?" Red asked as he came out the door to Abe's room. He crosses his arms over his chest. "It didn't seem like something you'd do..."

"I really don't know how they sprouted..." she placed a finger on her chin. "A sudden power just hit me. It happened so fast. I was afraid as you all were..."

"That Louie vampire was pretty strong..." Red laughed. "He took Nuada down with only one blow!"

"_SHUT UP_!" I snarled.

"Just saying..."

"Well, vampires are strong enough to make a brick turn into dust. Louie did not use his full amount of power on Nuada." she paused. "He did it for me..."

"Nuada, could you be a dear and step out? We have to Angelic in _private_." Christie asked.


End file.
